kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Ado'rah
Name: Ado'rah, God of the Fighters Gender: Unknown Height: 110m Weight: 80,000 Metric Tons Combat Style: Melee, Telekinesis Primary Attacks: Earthen Force, Demigod Persuasion Secondary Attack: Telekinetic-Force Primary Weapons: Ra's Gaze, Sphinx Speed Secondary Weapons: Telekinetic Implosion, Mystics' Magic Energy Style: Mana Rage Attack: K.M.F.B (Kinetic Mana Focusing Beam) Ado'rah can use up a great amount of Telekinetic energy to focus his Mana beam, making it more powerful. This attack can deal great damage to the enemy. It's original use was to cut the rock of the planet that was too thick for a normal Mana Beam. Overview: Ado'rah is an ancient guardian of the Earth that an unknown race built to form the Continents of Earth. When they were done with Ado'rah, he was deactivated and programmed to reactivate if the continent of the world broke apart. That program was recently activated and Ado'rah has risen from the sands of time to re-shape the Earth. This creation resembles a humanoid body, with the head of a Canine, four horns on his head, and the tail of an Ox. Ado'rah is made entirely of stone. Origin: Long ago when the planet was nothing but rock and magma, an unknown yet ancient race would spend their time programming their creations to mold worlds until they thought it would work out best for life. They assigned each planet one special creation called a "Erotionist" to form the planets based off of preset program. They would observe from their station as the Erotionists would work to make sure the planets would be completed, then deactivate them until the planets form began to collapse. They assigned one Erotionist, named Ado'rah, to mold the planet designated PLN-327884. This planet would come to be known as Earth. Ado'rahs' program had told him to form the planet until it was one solid continent. This planet was complete, and they deactivated Ado'rah until Continental Relocation would be required. Ado'rahs' creators had soon banished the idea of planetary landscaping and let nature take over forming the planets. They never returned to the planets to get the Erotionist devices. Now, Earth has broken into it's continents, and awakened Ado'rah. This creation will not stop until the world is one. Energy System: Ado'rah uses the magical source call Mana to generate telekinetic powers of destruction. His programming allows this Kaiju to spend his time at a distance, casting rock, magma, and water at his enemies. His Mana does not drain fast, but will require some time to regenerate. This is where his CQC (Close Quarters Combat) Stance activates. Ado'rah comes in close and uses his rock moving strength to deal medium amounts of damage to enemies. Ranged Combat: Ado'rah utilizes his Mana power to not only hurl rock at his foes, but he can also carve out damage with his Mana powered eye beams. These are powerful enough to cut the rock of Earth. Combine this ability, and his earthen hurling ability, and you'll move mountains. Take caution though, use this attack too much and his Mana will drain faster. Grappling: Ado'rah is not know for speed, but for Power. He uses the power of the Earth to stun enemies, then grapple them. These attacks can be devastating. The Kaiju will either blast the enemy with the power of Ras' Gaze, or deliver a crushing double punch. Melee Combat: Ado'rah can pack a punch! With his amazing strength, and being stone himself, he can deliver crushing blows, but not very quickly. Weakness: Ado'rah may be stone, but his downfall is his slow recovery. It is a better idea to save this combat as a close quarters combat form of a last resort. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Male kaiju Category:Monster